


Waking Up

by darling_pet



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Beds, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hair, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Messy, Morning Cuddles, One Shot, Pillow Talk, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), Sex Hair, Short One Shot, Staring, Waking Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: Harry Wells looks his sexiest when he wakes up next to you.





	Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short thing I had done up for my pal Tumblr user @central-city-meta-pocalypse to get her through exam season.

You wake up in the morning with your legs intertwined with Harry’s. His head is right behind yours, and when you crane back to glance at him, he looks like an angel.

Though he was nothing of the sort last night…

The memories come back to you, which make you shiver. Turning around in place, you now face him and simply watch him sleep. His mouth is open just a little. Those beautiful pink lips of his are tempting you to wake him up with a kiss.

“You’re staring at me again.”

Harry’s eyes aren’t even open and yet he knows. You giggle at getting caught.

“How could you possibly know that?”

“I know all,” he states. His voice is rumbly and scratchy and most definitely sexy. He finally opens his eyes and his piercing blues twinkle at the first sight of his day.

You.

“Is that a fact?” You prop yourself up on your elbow and stare lovingly down at him. You’re currently wearing one of his dress shirts. It’s so long on your body, covering up your legs almost down to your knees. You love sleeping in his shirts. And undoubtedly Harry loves it, too.

“Did you sleep well?” he asks, sitting up with his back resting against the headboard. You just now notice the state of his hair. Strands are standing up at every angle, going every which way. Defying gravity. A clear representation of the fantastic sex from the night before - your hands found his hair many times. After all, you need  _something_  to hold onto. To press him closer to you...

You really had created a work of art.

Even though the man  _himself_  is a work of art.

_Damn_.

“Sorry, what did you say?” you ask, tearing your eyes away from his sex hair feeling a bit embarrassed. Harry’s lips curl up into a smirk.

“I  _said_ , ‘Did you sleep well?’”

“I did. I was exhausted… thanks to you.” You scoot over to sit up next to Harry, resting your head on his shoulder and placing a hand on his bare chest.

“Well, you know. Glad to be of service.”

“And service me you did,” you reminisce.

“You returned the favour though…”

“I think we returned many favours between us last night.” Harry holds onto your hand that strokes his chest. “Do we have to get up and go to work?” You make a pouty face at him.

“Don’t tempt me, (Y/N),” Harry warns. “You know I’ll stay in this bed all day with you.” You bite your bottom lip, then position yourself to straddle his legs. Your hands play with his dishevelled hair some more. So soft and unruly.  _How can hair turn a person on so much?_

“I’ll call in sick,” you say, curling a strand around your finger.

“Then I’ll stay put,” he promises.

“You better.”

“Or what?”

“Or you’ll be taught a lesson, Mister.”

“Give it to me, baby.”


End file.
